fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem: Heaven's Bound/Heroes Crossover
featured various characters and events inspired by leading up to and following the release of the game. Most notably, players would be gifted with a free 5 star female Emery if they owned both games. New Heroes from Heaven's Bound would be interspersed between banners and events featuring older units, much like Three Houses and its characters. New Units ''Heaven's Bound'' Ownership Bonus |- |rowspan=3; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Skills' | Nadea's Will |Effective against units with Blessings attached. If unit's attack > opponent's +3, opponent cannot make a follow-up attack. |- | Unleash Potential |If unit initiates combat, grants unit another action after combat. (Once per turn.) |- | Flashing Blade 3 |If unit's Spd > foe's Spd, grants Special cooldown charge +1 per unit's attack. |} Banner: Heaven's Bound |- |rowspan=3; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Skills' | Nadea's Wrath |If unit initiates combat, grants attack bonus equal to 1/3 of target's attack stat. Prevents follow-up attacks. |- | Rally Up Res+ |Grants Res+6 to target ally and allies within 2 spaces of target (excluding unit) for 1 turn. |- | Potential Surge |At the start of turn, grants attack, defense, and resistance +3 to allies within 2 spaces. |- | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Heldana' Belle of the Aeria Islands ---- "Oh my, you must be in dire need to require my help! Worry not, I can handle it from here. Princess Heldana, by the way." Princess of the Aeria Islands, with compassion for all. She bears a divine gift that allows her to effortlessly restore fallen soldiers to their fullest potential. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Stats' | |- |rowspan=3; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Skills' | Wingtip Staff |If unit is attacked, inflicts Gravity on target. Gravity reduces movement to 1 space through target's next action. |- | Silver Feather |Restores HP to target equal to 50% of unit's attack. Raises adjacent allies' attack and speed. |- | Deflect Magic 3 |If unit receives consecutive attacks and foe uses magic, reduces damage from foe's second attack onward by 80%. |- | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Viktor' Bound Hero ---- "I'm Viktor, protector of the Aeria Islands. Need a hand with anything?" Sworn guardian of the Aeria Islands' ruling siblings. Remade his life far from his home archipelago, where his family still reside. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Stats' | |- |rowspan=3; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Skills' | Skydrop Glaive |Attacks using the lowest of the target's defense or resistance. |- | Bluster |If unit initiates combat, prevents follow-up attacks. After combat, pushes foe back 1 space. |- | Infantry Flash 3 |Infantry allies within 2 spaces gain: "If unit's Spd > foe's Spd, grants Special cooldown charge +1 per unit's attack." |- | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Sera' Wind's Envoy ---- "Where am I? Oh, I recognise that look on your face. No need to worry, Lady Sera is here to help!" Adviser to the royal family of the Betalli Archipelago. Watched her mother transform into a Valkyrie and travels the skies seeking revenge. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Stats' | |- |rowspan=3; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Skills' | Valkyrie's Bane |Effective against fliers. After combat, grants +3 speed and deals -3 speed to target. |- | Retribution |Boosts damage by 30% of damage dealt to unit. |- | Drive Atk 2 |Grants Atk+3 to allies within 2 spaces during combat. |} Events Forging Bonds: Heaven's Bound Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:WesternSkies Category:Sunset Studios